Dead Rising 3
Dead Rising 3 is the seventh installment in the Dead Rising series, released on November 22, 2013. It was developed by Capcom Vancouver, and was published by Microsoft exclusively for the Xbox One. The game was officially announced during Microsoft's E3 press conference on June 10th, 2013. Dead Rising 3 wikipedia.org Game Modes Co-Op *Team up with a buddy for endless zombie-killing mayhem through online co-op over Xbox Live, with asynchronous matchmaking that allows you to jump in or out of the game at any time. Not only will you help your friend advance, you'll also contribute to your own story progression and earn experience points that will carry back into your own game. *Keep your progression! With Dead Rising 3's co-op system, you can jump into a friend's game and finish chapter three. If you jump back to your game and you're only in chapter one, you will already have chapter three completed, despite not being at that point yet. Story Mode *The "Normal Mode" of the game. This mode features a six day time limit, utilizes checkpoints, and the player can save in the open world and do not have to visit a bathroom. With this mode, the player can complete every mission and master all content with no pressure. *There are 7 chapters in total (0-6). Overtime Mode *An extension of the story mode. It extends the game to another chapter, but still utilizes the time limit and other gameplay features from story mode. *Running out of time in this mode will result in a different ending, however, you are able to start from a previous checkpoint after recieving this ending. Nightmare Mode *In this mode, players get to experience a more "classic" Dead Rising experience. The three day time limit returns, there are no checkpoints and players have to save in bathrooms or porta-pottys. Zombies and psychopaths are meaner and tougher, days are shorter and nights last longer because thats when it get tougher and scarier. Plot Dead Rising 3 takes place ten years after Dead Rising 2. It follows the game's protagonist, a young mechanic named Nick Ramos as he desperately attempts to find a way out of the city of Los Perdidos. In 2017 the government began using zombrex chips - a required chip that is placed inside infected people and administers zombrex daily. This chip, however, also tracks them via GPS, which makes many refuse to have it administered. During the events of Dead Rising 3, a nationwide pandemic of zombie outbreaks has caused human civilization to be nearly wiped out. [2]Contained zombies are accidentally released from containment starting an outbreak in Los Perdidos. Nick and other survivors must escape the city alive before the military performs a firebombing. At some point during the initial outbreak, Nick comes in contact with a trucker named Dick, his boss Rhonda, and Annie, an infected "illegal" - people who refuse to be chipped by the government. The game begins 3 days after the inital outbreak. Nick is on the bridge outside the city heading towards a quarantine area to search for supplies, but had quickly left after the infected broke out inside. An airplane goes down and crashes ahead of Nick, closer to the city. Nick soon makes his way back to a diner where his friends are taking refuge. Rhonda and Annie begin arguing about the illegals which draws the zombies to the windows and they break in. Two more survivors in the diner, Peter and his mother, are killed and Annie runs back to her own group of survivors. Nick and the others make it to Rhonda's auto shop to figure out their next move. Nick then finds a walkie-talkie from a zombie (That Rhonda killed earlier in the garage) and gets in contact with an unknown survivor called Jamie that frequently tells Nick the events that happen in the city. After seeing on television that the government is going to bomb the city in 6 days, and they are allegedly evacuating survivors at military checkpoints, they drive to one, only to find everyone there is dead; they are then ambushed by an anarchist biker gang. Nick kills their leader and saves Rhonda, but has an emotional breakdown over the fact that that was the first person he had ever killed. Rhonda re-esures him that the biker would have killed them and that its "escape or die". Nick, Rhonda and Dick are ambushed by Diego, one of Nick's old friends and a soilder in the military. Once Diego realizes it's Nick, he quickly stops firing and apologizes. He tells the group that there's a plane at the old museum in town that could be fixed up and used to escape the city before the bomb. In the midst, Nick is bitten by a zombie in the hand. Realizing that he could turn, he heads to the cremotorium in town to search for emergency Zombrex. When he arrives there he meets Gary, a large man working for an unknown crook. He needs to get into the cremotorium to get a body for his boss, and he works with Nick to get in. When they find the body, Nick believes her to be Annie for a few seconds, startling him. However, he takes a closer look and realizes that she is not Annie, they just look alike. Nick then asks Gary to show him where the Zombrex is, but Gary points out that the emergency Zombrex is gone. Accepting his fate, Nick allows Gary to shoot him in order to not become a zombie. However, Gary tripps over the body and the bullet misses Nick. Nick gets up to help him, and Gary notices that his wound has healed. Confused, Gary states that Nick must not need Zombrex after all. The two meet at The Diamond Panty, where Gary tells him that the body he brought to his boss was the wrong girl, and that Nick knows a girl who looks like her (as he had said at the cremotorium). Nick, feeling guilty, locates Annie and some other illegals at a watch tower. When he asks her to come with him, she immedietly knows he's lying but forgives him for trying to trick her. He then tries to make it up to her and the others by helping them. The leader of the illegal group, Red, tells Nick that the government is in fact not evacuating survivors; they are killing them off. Suprised, Nick helps them destroy military supplies and other important equipment they need, and in return, they offer to get him fuel for the plane. It is clear that Nick has feelings for Annie, due to the way he acts around her and his sinsere regret to trying to turn her in to Gary. He nervously asks her if Red and her are in a relationship, only to be inerupted by Red himself, who needs a flashdrive containing important military footage at the police station. Nick volunteers to retrieve the flashdrive. He arrives at the police station and battles a commander, Hilde. After killing Hilde, Nick takes the flashdrive off her body and brings it back to Red and Annie. Red gets in an argument with her about the group but then tells Nick he will get his fuel for him. Nick meets Annie back at the tower, and attempts to start a conversation, only to be ambushed by Gary. Annie is immedietly furious at Nick, claiming that she trusted him. However, Gary tells her that Nick had nothing to do with it, before attacking Nick and then trying to take Annie. However, the military attack the tower and kidnap everyone except Nick. He awakens to Red asking where they went. The two team up and go to a military encampment in Ingelton. Nick gets in and spies on a woman named Marian Mallon talking to General Hemlock, a powerful government official, through a computer. They are discussing about an orphan named Diego, this immedietly allerts Nick. They also talk about how the outbreak began, and a potential cure, proving that the government was behind the outbreak for an unknown reason. They then kill the president with a zombie worm and broadcast her eating a corpse on television. Nick gets into the encampment area and frees Annie, who is relieved that Nick came. He also saves other illegals and Gary. When they escape the encampment Gary attempts to kidnap Annie again but Nick stops him and she gets away. Knowing that he owes Nick, Gary simply leaves. Red shows Nick a government flyer offering five million dollars to anyone who captures people with certain numbers tatooed on their neck; something that Nick and Diego both have. Nick claims to have had the number 12 tatooed on his neck sense he was young but he has no idea what it means. He and Diego are orphans; they grew up in adoption homes together. Reesurung Red that he has no clue what it means, Red tells him where to find fuel and Nick heads there to retrieve it. Nick returns to Rhonda and Dick with the fuel only to find out that Diego has fled. Nick goes after him and is forced to fight him; it's clear that he's gone insane with guilt over leaving his military unit. After getting Diego to come to his senses, the two go into the zombie section of the museum, where images of Frank West, Chuck Greene, and their respected outbreaks are located. Nick learns about Carlito and Isabella Keyes, the two terrorists behind the first American outbreak in Willimette, Colorado. Then, Diego points out the first outbreak to occur after Willimette was allegedly started by a man with a '4' tattooed on his neck, similar to Nick's 12 and Diego's 49. They return to the plane where Rhonda has given Nick a location to get the missing parts of the plane. After retrieving these, Nick gives them to Rhonda and she finishes the plane. She then confesses to Nick that she's not going with them because she wants to find her ex-husband and clear up everything with him. Nick, Dick and Diego leave to go find Annie and the illegals but are ambushed by the military. Nick awakens in a room, chained to a chair surrounded by soldiers. Diego is chained to a chair next to him. Marian Mallon, the woman, commands them to "activate" Diego first, to see if he's "the one". Diego is then zapped with an intense lazer beam, and killed. Hundreds of parasitic bees swarm out of his body, and in the confusion Nick escapes. After traveling further into the laborotory, Nick meets Isabella Keyes, who tells him that the worms won't live inside him, and his fate will not be like Diego's. He attempts to escape with her so she can further explain, but he is attacked by Mallon. He tells Isabella to go to the warehouse where the plane is and that he'll meet her there. After defeating Mallon he escapes, and goes to find Annie. Instead, he finds Gary, who has finally captured Annie and locked her in the tiki bar, refusing to let her go with Nick. Gary then pours his heart out to Nick, saying that he's too screwed up, he doesn't even desire to live anymore, and that he misses his ex-wife, Rhonda. Nick realizes that Rhonda has been looking for Gary this whole time. Nick brings Rhonda to Gary and in return Gary allows him inside the bar to save Annie. Nick clears the bar of zombies and unties Annie. She confesses to Nick what he asked her earlier; telling him that she and Red were in a relationship a long time ago, but it never worked out. She slowly gets closer to Nick, telling him that it seemed like he wanted to know and she wanted to tell him. While it is clear that they both have gained feelings for each other, nick assures her that they have to get to the plane and they leave. When they get there, Red leaves to search for other illegals. In the mean time, Nick asks Isabella to explain why he has the number 12 on his neck. Isabella tells them the story of Carlito, and about Santa Cabeza, a crucial plot point from the original game. She explains that when the military set up a research facility in Santa Cabeza, which was her and Carlito's home town in Mexico, soilders had intercourse with women in the town, giving birth to many children. then, when the parasitic bees were discovered and experimented on in the town, they got loose, killing the population and turning them into zombies. The government came and murdered almost all of the survivors in order to cover up the truth (this cover up was eventually foiled by Frank West). Angered at the destruction of his town, Carlito deems it fitting to send the children, spawned from the US military, back to the country which created them. He infected the remaining 50 surviving children with the zombie disease and sent them to America, in the hopes that these orphans would turn over the years and create outbreaks. But he did not want to create something unstoppable; so he made one of the orphans, number 12, immune to the infection. Nick, relaizing that he has the cure to the disease in his blood, now understands why Mallon wanted to capture him. In the midst of this, Red calls for Nick and Annie's help. When they arrive, Red turns on them, and captures Annie and Isabella. He tells Nick that when he saw the reward for his capture, he realized he could finally live life good, as a rich man. Enfuriated, Nick vows to kill Red and the two fight. After Red's death, Nick returns to Annie, Isabella and Dick, who has somehow escaped the military. He hears Hemlock on a transiever, and pretending to be a military agent, tells him they need more time to get the orphan. Hemlock agrees, extending the time before the bomb an extra 24 hours. Nick and Annie then kiss as the screen pans up. Whie holding each other, Nick and Annie notice a car pulling up to them. Chuck Greene, the protaganist of Dead Rising 2, steps out of the vehicle yelling the name 'Katey'. Annie runs to him and hugs him, revealing that she is actually Katie Greene. Rhonda and Gary are in the car with Chuck, revealing that he was the one Gary was working for the whole time. Isabella explains to Chuck that they must get Nick to a safe place in order to create the cure, and they head to the plane. Gary and Rhonda volunteer to stay to help rescue any remaining survivors and find another way out of the city. Nick is about to take off, however he overhears on the radio that General Hemlock is planning to create a super weapon with the zombies, which will destroy the population but leave the infustructure, making him extremely powerful. Nick and Chuck team up to stop Hemlock's plan. Hemlock kills Mallon after being angered of her disrespect to him. He then proceeds to go forth with the extraction of king zombies from the city. Nick and Chuck stop the machines from extracting them and then Hemlock and Nick have a long battle. When Hemlock is weakened, Nick reveals to him that he is the cure to the zombie disease before kicking him into active helicopter blades, killing him. After his death, Nick and the rest escape the city and eventually create and distribute a cure to the zombie infection. After the credits, it is revealed that Isabella was the one behind the outbreak the whole time, convincing Mallon to begin the outbreak. Her goal was to start the outbreak so that number 12 would relize his immunity and come forward, succesfully making herself the creator of the cure and clearing her family name from what Carlito did 15 years prior in Willimette. Back in the present, Isabella destroys the evidence of this and leaves the city with the others, making her ellaborate plan a success. Alternate Endings Depending on the player's choices throughout the game, there are also alternate non-canon endings. Ending S, the true ending, is accomplished when the story missions are completed on time and the player follows the morals of Nick Ramos. Alternate endings can occur when not following these guidelines. Ending C Complete all story missions and kill Gary at the Tiki Bar. If the player refuses to find Rhonda for Gary, he can also simply fight Gary to get inside the bar and save Annie. This makes Gary an optional boss battle. Shortly before dying, he tells Nick he's doing him a favor. Although feeling bad for what he had done, Nick continues on to save Annie. The game continues on as normal until after defeating Red. With Gary dead, he never was able to tell Chuck where Annie went; so Chuck, Rhonda and Gary never appear. Nick, Annie, Dick, and Isabela attempt to start the plane, but it continues to stall. Hundreds of zombies begin surrounding the plane as the screen fades to black. It was then explained that although General Hemlock was arrested, there was never a cure for the zombie disease and rumors of a "Number 12" were never proven. Ending D Complete the story missions until you escape the Metro Station and go to the plane instead of the Tiki Bar. Nick, figuring its every man for himself, tries to leave everyone to die and escape on the plane. However, Red, Annie, Rhonda, and Gary enter the hanger and knock Nick down. While Nick tries to convince them that he was joking, they are ashamed of his selfishness and leave him to die. It is then revealed that outbreaks later occurred all across America, as was Hemlock's plan. Ending F Fail to complete the story in time. If the player does not succesfully complete the story, and the clock runs out, a scene of a nuclear explosion will occur, destroying the entire city and all organic life within it. It is explained that no one in the city was ever heard from again, and General Hemlock succesfully created a bioweapon that destroyed the population and put America under martial law. Overtime Alternate Ending Fail to stop Hemlock from harvesting the king zombies. Hemlock, after succesfully harvesting all of the kings, evacuates the city. It is then bombed, destroying all human life with no survivors. It is then explained that Hemlock succesfully used the king zombies as a bio weapon, destroying the population but leaving the infustructure. Although technically an ending, recieving this conclusion will simply lead to a game over screen where the player can restart from the last checkpoint, as appossed to the other endings where the game goes to the credits and starting from a previous checkpoint is unavailable. New Gameplay Features *Unlike previous games, Dead Rising 3 features a longer time limit, but features a Nightmare Mode for players who want the more traditional Dead Rising experience. *The game's world is immense, being able to fit the map from both Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2 inside of Los Perdidos with room to spare. There are no loading screens and virtually no loading time, making for a sleek transition between the various areas. *Zombies now have intelligent AI. With Kinect, the zombie horde can hear beyond the screen and will react to you calling out for a more immersive experience. *All zombies have been uniquely modeled with great detail, and accessories (such as earbuds or skirts) have been randomly generated onto preexisting models. No two zombies look alike! *Use motion controls to point and command your survivor posse and even yell insults to taunt your enemies. *Anatomically correct gore, allows you to tear into zombies and see parts of them you have never seen in a Dead Rising game before. *New driving physics and tons more vehicles. Combo Vehicles can be created with blueprints, and if zombies are on your car while you're driving, it will affect your driving ability and will try to pry you from the wheel. *Nick will no longer need to use a maintenance room to make combo weapons. He can combine weapons anytime, anywhere, granted that he has the materials and there are over 100 combinable weapons! *The game features a clothing locker to try on and customize clothing and accessories. Any clothing the player has tried on will go into the clothing locker. *In addition to a clothing locker, there is also a weapon locker which will store any of the weapons that you've found or created. *Combo weapons are created using blueprints instead of combo cards. *A lot more bigger items can fit into Nick's inventory. Some items still can't fit and other item's that will fit if heavy enough will make Nick walk slower. *Money has been removed from the game. *The saving system is greatly improved and it only takes less than a second to save game progress. *There are seven psychopaths which make up the "Seven Deadly Sins". *Savable survivor's that don't join your posse, save themselves after you clear out the zombies around them, similar to Case West. But some survivor's you get missions for, even if you do what they want, when the mission is over they stay were they are and won't follow you. Downloadable Content Protagonist Bundle: Content that goes to those who pre-order the game, Nick will be able to dress up as Frank West and Chuck Greene from Dead Rising 1 & 2 respectively, along with two custom skill moves each, and two new combo weapons, the Zombie Slugger and the Paddlesaw, once again respectively. Season Pass Bundle: for $28.99 players will get four new playable characters including a anarchist biker, an illegally infected survivor, a special forces agent, and a military operative each with four new missions, combo weapons, vehicles and costumes! References Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 3